When catching flies or other insects to remove them from inside a house, people tend to swat them or otherwise kill them. Taking their innocent lives, however, are not necessary. Also, swatting flies or other insects normally leaves behind a smear on the surface where they were killed or hurt. Thus, it is desirable to have a catcher that can capture flies or other insects without necessarily hurting them.